Harry Potter Ninja
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: This is like Epic Discovery but with the Manga instead of the Anime.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Ninja

Hey everyone this is God of Vampires and this is my first Harry Potter story and it is based on the story Epic Discovery where Harry sees Naruto the show and tries to do a jutsu and magic makes it work well mine will be slightly different. In my story magic will respond to a wizards want and will and make it happen the reason that doesn't work for the rest is because they think magic has this Harry walks into Dudleys second room you would know about this room if you read the books its where Dudleys old or broken toys and stuff were he walks in and finds the Naruto manga on the floor and reads it. He is amazed at what they can do espcecially the Sharingan of which Harry is in awe of and wishes he had it cause it would be so awesome if he did well he just happened to be having a fit of accidental magic and magic sensing his want and responding to his will gave him the Sharingan but instead of chakra it uses magic. Please enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip or Time period)  
{Jutsu/Spell}  
[other languages]

(Surrey,Number 4 Privet Drive)(Harrys Age:8)  
Harry Potter is walking through his Uncle and Aunts house and walked into his cousins toy room he looks around at the dusty broken toys and objects and frowns 'Why does he get another room for stuff he no longer plays with or wants while I have to sleep under the stairs.' Harry notices a brightly colored book and walks over to it, 'A book?Anyone who knows Dudley knows he hates books so I will just take it.' He picks it up and looks at the cover which for some reason is on the wrong side. 'Naruto? Huh looks interesting.' Harry starts reading.  
(10 Minutes later)  
Harry quickly ran to his room and thought 'I wish I had the Sharingan' Magic feeling his intense want for this strange ability gave it. He frowned before leaving the cupboard under the stairs and went outside but noticed something strange. Everything was blurry so Harry took off his glasses to clean them but stopped when he noticed the fact he could see clearly."Wow everything is so clear! " Harry was looking at everything before he saw his reflection in his uncles walked over to the car and looked at his eyes, "Sharingan." Harry quickly started jumping and yelling happily til his uncle came out, "Hey! Boy! Get away from my car! "Harry quickly ran away before he thought 'If I have the Sharingan then that means I could do what they could in the story' Harry tries to remember one of the jutsu...Harry smiled and made the correct handsign and shouted, "{Substitution jutsu}!" Now the magic in Harry was confused on the way Harry was channeling it but responded the way he wanted it to. Harry was replaced by a cloud of smoke and a log. Harry yelled happily, "Yes! I did it!"Harry began thinking, 'Okay I have the Sharingan and can do jutsu that means I do what the people in the book can do.' Harry is now grinning widely. 'If I learn the jutsu in the story I can become was a book that means there might be more of them at the library.' Harry was about to head to the library before he realized something, 'I can't walk around with the Sharingan active I need to turn it off.' So Harry begins willing it to turn off. Magic happily resonds and Harry's eyes change from the red and black of the Sharingan to his regular green.

Harry heads to the library and walks up to the librarians desk, "Excuse me?" The librarian looks over the edge of the desk to look at the small boy before he speaks, "Yes?" Harry quickly responds, "Hi Im wondering if you have the series Naruto?" The librarian smiles and says, "Just give me a minute to check." The man walks to check the card files for the series. A couple of minutes later he came back smiling, "We do have Naruto it is that section over there." He points to a far bookcase. Harry nods and says, "Thank you."Harry walked over to the case. He is amazed at what he sees. There are dozens of copies. Harry grabs one and opens it while activating his Sharingan. He memorizes everything as he reads each issue in the series until he finishes.'Okay so need to plan what to do design a schedule for training then find a place to train. The first thing to do is build up my reserves so I can use the {Shadow Clone Jutsu}.'Harry continues reading before he thinks of a problem,'What about food?I need food to give me energy but the Dursleys won't give me enough wait the Sharingan can cast a genjutsu with a glance.'Harry began speeding through until he thought'I actually don't know the size of my reserves I need a way of judging the size.'He began thinking while continuing to memorize what he was reading until it hit him,'Chakra control excercises if I have trouble doing tree climbing then I have at least Chunin level reserves maybe less.' He continues reading.

(A half hour later)  
Harry walked out of the library and looked for a private spot until he found an abandoned building he first began practicsing drawing on his 'chakra' until he has it as instinctive and begins trying to walk up the wall. He has some trouble at first bu soon makes it to the top he comes down then thinks, 'So I probalby have about low Chunin level reserves I can try to use a genjutsu on the Dursleys tonight for dinner and hope the Sharingan will make it work.'Harry starts excercising and practicsing handsigns for awhile.

(Later that day around dinnertime)  
Harry watched the Dursleys sit at the table talking about stupid stuff and decided to start so he activated the Sharingan and began concentrating on imagining that the plate full of food he made for himself actually looked like to them as if it was nothing but a pitiful meal that wouldn't feed a rat. He then walked over and served everyone and watched for their reacions hoping it would work. Petunia glared at him,"What are you staring at freak! Eat your food! "She then started eating. Harry smiled while eating, 'It worked yes now all I have to do is train.'

(2 Years later/Harrys age:10)  
Harry was now 10 years old and he was feeling woke up thinking, 'Another day with the day resisting the urge to use a jutsu on them. Okay just have to go downstairs make breakfast get the mail eat then send a clone to do my chores while I go train.' Harry left his cupboard as his cousin stomped down the stairs he ignored the boy and began making breakfast also ignoring the pile of presents in the living room. What Harry didn't know was that today would change everything just like that day 2 years ago when he found the Naruto manga.

This is a good start to my story up next we see Harry make a big discovery and his life read and review. 


	2. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
